1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage area for an automotive vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cargo liner assembly for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicle having a conventional cargo liner assembly there is limited storage area behind a rear seat of the vehicle when the rear seat is in an upright position. Specifically, there is limited floor space behind the rear seat to place items without the more fragile becoming damaged. For example, in the event that a person has multiple items whereby some of the items are fragile, such as glass items or food items like eggs, bread, etc., and the other items are heavier non-breakable type items it is difficult to store and secure the items behind the rear seat without the heavier items shifting and damaging the fragile items during operation of the vehicle.
Further, It is also desirable to have easy access to items behind the rear seat without stopping the vehicle. For example, during a long trip it would be desirable for a passenger sitting in the rear seat to simply reach over the rear seat while remaining in a seated position to reach items such as snacks, drinks, etc. without having to stop the vehicle, thereby prolonging the duration of the trip.
Thus, what is required is a cargo storage liner assembly that would overcome the above mentioned disadvantages and provide additional storage area behind the rear seat that is easily accessible from the rear seat while in a seated position.